It has long been a problem in professional and college basketball of the glass backboards cracking or shattering upon excessive force applied when a basketball is slam-dunked through the basketball hoop. This problem arises from the fact that the hoop is mounted directly to the brittle glass backboard by mounting bolts. When force is applied to the hoop the hoop wants to pull away from the backboard but the mounting bolts which anchor the hoop directly to the backboard will not allow this to happen. However, when excessive force is applied to the hoop the hoop will pull on the mounting bolts with such a force that the mounting bolts will break away the glass and the hoop will pull free from the backboard. In the presented invention the hoop is not mounted to the backboard but passes through an opening in the backboard and is mounted to a steel bracket behind the backboard and this steel bracket is anchored to the bottom member of the steel frame. With the presented invention it would be impossible to crack the glass backboard with any force applied to the hoop, since the hoop is not directly mounted to the backboard. Any force applied to the hoop of the presented invention is passed from the hoop to the mounting bracket and from the mounting bracket the force is absorbed into the steel frame around the perimeter of the backboard.